Drunk
by CircusRunaway
Summary: ONESHOT. Shizuo is dragged to a high school party, where he ends up obsessing over a girl... who turns out to be a guy... who turns out to be Izaya. Apparently, he took one too many shots. Shizaya!


**I got the idea for this at a party. I saw two of my guy friends getting awfully friendly. Let's just say I stalked them for the rest of the night XD**  
><strong>Rated:<strong> M  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> My letter to Santa Clause got lost in the mail last year. So no, the rights to Durarara are still not mine.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Yaoi! M/M relationships, underage drinking, etc! Shizaya!

* * *

><p>I hate high school parties.<p>

"Shizuo-kun," some girl giggled, watching me down my seventh shot. Or was it my twelfth?

Honestly, I lost count when the room started spinning.

I got up, stumbling through the crowd of girls that had gathered around me. Some giggled, slowing me down by hugging my arms.

"Shizuo-kuuun," they cooed, following me around. I couldn't shake them off, so I grumbled yieldingly and pulled them along. I didn't like these girls. The only things worse than high school parties were high school dances. Why was I here?

"Shizuo!"

Oh yeah, _he_ made me come. I blinked at Shinra's grinning face, swaying sickeningly in front of me.

"Shin… you look drunk," I slurred, while the girl glued to my right arm began blowing in my ear. I shoved her away, and another quickly replaced her.

"Look a' him talkin'," shouted Shinra, to no one in particular. He looked around and swayed, spilling some of his drink. "So many girls," he yelled, "but no Celty."

I watched him stumble away. "Go keep 'im company," I told some girls, who pouted before releasing my arms. I clumsily made my way past a staircase, which was lined with couples kissing and empty bottles.

"Thirsty," I mumbled, pushing roughly past people.

"Watch it!" someone shouted, but I ignored him. Where was the kitchen?

The music was too loud, and I was too drunk. I somehow ended up in an even larger room, packed tightly with students dancing.

I was pissed…

This wasn't the kitchen!

"Thirsty," I repeated, turning around to leave the room. Unfortunately, someone was blocking my way.

"Move it, blondie," I growled, making to leave. The overly tan girl stepped in my way again, her smile anything but sober.

"Dance with me," she breathed, leaning heavily on my chest.

"Can't…. thirsty…"

"Here," she said, shoving her cup into my hand. The liquid sloshed down the front of my shirt.

Yes! Water!

"…!" My gag reflex kicked in too late, as half the drink was already burning down my throat. Coughing, I sputtered, "Gah! Th-that wasn't water!"

The girl giggled, taking the cup and dropping it to the floor. I watched distantly as the vodka spread around my shoes. The floor tilted to the side.

If I was drunk before, I had no idea what I was now. Smashed beyond repair? Like humpty dumpty?

Before I could collect my wits, I felt small hands tug me deeper into the crowd. I spotted a head of blonde hair leading the way. Oh yeah… the tan girl… She spun tipsily around, placing my hands on her waist. Through the haze, I felt myself pull her close, letting the music lead the way.

Truthfully, I had no fucking idea what I was doing.

But she didn't seem to mind, grinding and jumping and bumping against me. I opened my mouth when I remembered to breath, hating the way my tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth.

"Hm?" the girl said when she had heard me mumble. I tried again, tasting nothing but dry air and vodka when I tried to speak.

"Still… thirst," I garbled into her ear, swaying slightly off-balance. She steadied me, her eyes hooded in what I imagined was supposed to be seductive.

"Drink up," she said, standing on her tiptoes. Before I registered what was happening, she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine.

Hmmm…

Cherries. And plastic. She tasted like plastic cherries.

She opened her mouth imploringly, but mine remained closed. She tasted all wrong, like the cough syrup I used to take as a kid.

And she felt wrong, too. She was… curvy. Yeah, I know I'm supposed to be all, "I like big butts and I cannot lie," but still… with her boobs all squashed up against me like water balloons, I just couldn't do it.

I was probably just too drunk to appreciate it.

She was now trying to shove her tongue between my teeth, but was failing miserably. I pulled away, my head spinning, and I left her there to find the kitchen.

_So…. fucking…. thirsty._

I got lost in the crowd, and ended up back where I started, staring at the girl I had just ditched as she grinded up on some geek. I turned around again, more frustrated than ever.

WHERE WAS THE GODDAMN KITCHEN?

I found myself by the speakers, where the music was so loud I couldn't hear myself think. When I glimpsed the doorway on the opposite end of the enormous room, I lost it.

I heard a distant shout as I lifted up a speaker, hurling it through the nearest window. It went through with a smash, but the volume of the music didn't go down at all. People were too drunk to notice, apparently, and I staggered through them, making it halfway across the floor before something stopped me.

"Eh, Shizu-chan~? I thought you hated parties," a voice sang, cutting through my inebriated blur. I twisted around, slipping slightly on the polished wood floor.

"Who…" I trailed off, stunned. The figure standing there was familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I'd seen it before.

Damn, who was this girl?

She moved forward like a fox, and our close proximity shocked me. I flailed back, only to be shoved forward by an angry classmate.

"Ah-"

We barely touched, our hands brushing as I tried to regain my balance. My flesh erupted into flames where her skin met mine, and the burning sensation shot up my arm and down my spine.

"Never took you as someone who couldn't hold his liquor," the girl teased, her mouth twitching coyly.

That voice hummed its way through my body like milk and honey. I needed to feel her again, and heck, this was kind of the perfect situation. We were at a high school party, surrounded by a bunch of people dry-humping each other, and I was drunk beyond belief.

Liquid courage was everything.

So I grabbed her arm, worried when she gasped in surprise. She tried pushing away, hissing things my mind couldn't register. I grabbed a cup from a nearby dancer, thrusting it toward the girl much like blondie had done to me moments earlier.

"Here," I stated, practically pouring the drink into her mouth. She choked, smacking the drink away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she spat.

I frowned, watching the raven-haired girl turn away. This wasn't how I wanted things to go. I was just trying to help! I lurched forward to grab her wrist, missing terribly and falling to the ground. The girl stopped walking, stooping down to look at my face.

"Neh, Shizu-chan, you really are hammered," she chuckled, her silky voice sending shivers down my spine. My face burned against the floor. I was afraid to move, as my head felt like it might roll off any second. The girl chuckled again, and I cracked my eyes open to look into hers.

Shocking red orbs were locked onto mine, and I couldn't look away.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Shit," I grumbled, pushing myself off of the ground. "Stop with the name… sound like the flea."

"But-" Her smirk faltered as I straightened up, towering over her. She slowly stood up as well, hand slipping into her coat pocket. My frown deepened, watching as she pulled out what looked like a switchblade.

"You…" I trailed off, trying to piece things together. She smirked again, holding the knife level with her eyes. I couldn't help but note how beautiful those eyes were, or how that smirk pulled me in to no end. My skin was burning again.

Blame it on the booze.

Someone pushed against her this time, sending the knife skittering to the floor. She cursed, whipping around to look for it. Dancing feet kicked it this way and that, until the glinting blade was nowhere to be seen.

I took the opportunity to pull her again, trying my hardest not to stumble. She fought, clearly uncomfortable without the blade in her hand.

"Shizu-chan," she snapped, but my gaze was glued to her mouth. There was a drop of vodka from earlier still on her lips, glistening in the dark room.

I was so thirsty.

"Would you stop looking at me like- mmph!"

I stopped trying to coax her and just went for it. You only live once, right? And besides, I wasn't all that bad looking…

"Mmmm," I moaned into the kiss, and my muddled thoughts cut off completely. This was nothing like the cherry-flavored kiss from before. This was incredible.

Hands were on my chest, pushing slightly as my mouth devoured hers. She pulled away, but I followed, causing her to stumble backwards. We were jostled between dancing people, finally crashing into the wall.

"Ah," she gasped when I broke away for air. Her body was pinned against the wall, her hands now trapped between our chests. "What the fuck, Shizu-chan? How much did you drink? Seriously, this isn't funny. Get a hold of yourself-"

I cut her off again, snarling slightly. She talked too much.

I opened my mouth, eager for more. She resisted, though her hands were no longer pushing me away. Her lips remained sealed, however, and I growled into the kiss before pulling her hands up on either side of her head. My body pushed further against hers. Now that her hands were up and out of the way, I distinctly noticed the absence of boobs.

"Shizuo!" She broke away again, furrowing her eyebrows. Her hands had somehow moved from beneath my grip, and they were now holding me away at arms length.

"What," I panted, frustrated. Those red eyes were searching mine, glinting in the darkness. I knew those eyes- felt like I should hate those eyes- but right now, I didn't care. All I wanted was for them to stop looking so damn _concerned_.

"Think about what you're doing," she stated, glaring seriously. "Think about where you are, who you're with. God, you're such a protozoan."

I frowned.

"Shizuo," she said, exasperated. "Are you serious? It's me!"

I leaned in for another kiss.

"No! Shizuo, look at me," the raven shouted, drawing some attention to us. People began whispering, but I ignored them, focusing on the troubled person against me.

That's when it hit me: this girl wasn't a girl at all! The lack of boobs, the strange lump between his legs; all of those should have been huge clues. But I still felt like I was missing something important…

I looked down into his ruby eyes, shining up at me in worry. But there was something else there, and hell, it looked a lot like desire. His black hair was disheveled from me smashing him up against the wall, and his skin glistened slightly from the humidity.

He looked so edible, that it made my mouth water.

"I'm thirsty."

He blinked. "What?"

Fuck it. By that point, I could practically feel my brain sloshing around in alcohol, and I really could care less.

So I leaned in again, capturing his lips while watching his eyes. They widened in panic, looking around before flickering back to mine. I was suddenly determined to make him close his eyes first, and excitement flooded me at the idea of this new game. He seemed to catch on, narrowing his gaze, only to snap them wide again when my tongue ran along his bottom lip.

"Open," I commanded, mouth moving against his. He examined my gaze for one long moment before obliging, seeming to make sure I really wanted this.

Psh, like I didn't know what I wanted.

He hummed into my mouth as our tongues clashed, and his entire demeanor changed in that instant. Something warm stirred in my stomach, and I hungrily tilted my head for better access. He sucked my tongue into his mouth, and I moaned in response. I felt slender fingers tangle their way into my hair, tugging slightly when I bit down on his lower lip.

"Ah!' he gasped, eyes hooded over but not yet closed. I kept my gaze locked on his, watching the way he slowly succumbed to our make out session.

The world began to tip again, so I braced my hands against the wall for support. With his head between my arms, I felt as though we were protected from the outside. The song was suddenly pounding through my veins, and we began rocking against each other, easily finding rhythm with the music. He mewled into my mouth, pulling at my hair when I slid against his crotch.

"Fuck, Shizu-chan," he panted, finally closing his eyes. I smirked, feeling victory rush through my bones.

"You taste good," I breathed, leaning in for another kiss.

The raven smirked, ducking away from my face. "And you taste like shit," he replied, stepping further into the crowd. I tripped, catching myself on a couple nearby. Seeing my anxious expression, he laughed. "I never thought you liked me this much, Shizu-chan," he chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving. I just want to dance."

My anxious expression turned into a scowl. I just wanted to make out, not dance.

But hell, the way he was looking at me, and the way he moved those hips, it was like a magnet was pulling me in. I couldn't stop.

When I reached him, he practically jumped on me. Shocked, I almost lost my balance, but he steadied me by guiding my hands to his ass. I flushed, suddenly embarrassed by our situation. People were definitely staring, but most of them were to drunk to stop what they were doing.

"Why so shy all the sudden," he teased, grinding slowly against me.

I gasped, the sudden friction against my crotch sending delicious droplets of warmth into my stomach. I grunted, latching my lips against his neck and sucked. He shuddered beneath me, winding his hands around my neck. We danced like that for a while, stumbling slightly and bumping into others. His lips found mine again, and he moaned loudly against me, trying to get even closer. I groped his ass, practically lifting him from the floor in the process. We broke apart, and his lips traveled hungrily to my earlobe, licking it sloppily. I shivered violently, shoving my hips against his.

"Ahhh, Shizu-chan," he gasped into my ear, one of his legs now wrapped around my waste. "So much for dancing."

All I could do was grunt, hoisting his other leg up as well. We continued making out, and I slipped one hand up the back of his shirt while my other hand used the wall to guide us out of the room.

"Watch it!"

"What the hell?"

"Hey!"

I ignored everyone else, desperately searching for somewhere to go. I tripped over bottles, ran into walls, and broke some vases. All the while, the raven in my arms giggled, sending warm vibrations down to my groin.

Christ, I just wanted to ravish this boy until he lost control of himself. I wanted him _writhing_ beneath me.

I had never wanted anything so bad in my life.

We traveled past the staircase, past the first room I had been in, and found ourselves in a semi-empty dining room. A few people milled about, too drunk to notice us stagger onto the thick carpet. I set him on the table, sliding his shirt up with my hands until I reached his nipples. He gasped, leaning into the touch. His head rested on my shoulder, warm breath puffing against my slick collarbone.

I shuddered when he unbuttoned my shirt, hands roaming over the expanse of my burning skin. Unable to resist my urges, I climbed on top of the table to straddle him. His muscles twitched when I ripped off his shirt, moaning when my teeth played with his nipple. A sudden shot of hot pleasure racked my body as he palmed my growing erection through my jeans, and I grunted, biting his nipple harder than intended. To my surprise, he groaned and squirmed in unsuppressed pleasure.

That was interesting.

I used my teeth again, grazing them upwards before biting down harshly on his neck. He shuddered violently, nails clawing down my sides.

"More," he yelped, pulling me closer with his legs. I willingly complied, biting and sucking on his earlobe.

In response, he squirmed and bucked beneath me, sending blissful waves pooling to my groin. I thrust heavily, and soon the table was creaking as we pounded against each other, over, and over, _and_ _over_.

"Nnnghh, Shizu-chan," the raven trembled, pulling painfully at my hair. The pain morphed into pleasure and I couldn't get enough, grinding harder to relieve the pressure in my pants. I could only moan, using all my strength to prop myself up on my elbows. My jaw hung open, having gone slack long ago, against the junction between his shoulder and his neck. He mewled again, nails digging into my scalp, and I was so close…

"Ha… fuck," I managed to hiss, picking up speed. The figure beneath me writhed in pleasure, suddenly unable to match my pace. I made up for it by pounding harder, but the world suddenly lurched, sending me rolling to the right.

I shouted, falling of the table and taking the boy with me. We landed with a thud, with him on top, and he looked down at me with an amused expression.

"Wow, Shizu-chan, that was so graceful~," he smirked. I stared up at his eyes, disbelieving. His smile faltered slightly when I didn't react. "Shizu-chan?" he asked, forehead crinkling in confusion.

_What._

_The._

_FUCK?_

"YOU!" I screamed, hurling him off of me. He hit the wall hard, sliding down the floor. The chandelier tinkled dangerously above the table, and the few people in the room ran out frantically.

How could I not have noticed? How did I let this happen? I tried blaming it on the vodka, but it didn't seem to be enough. So I did the only thing that seemed logical: I blamed it on him.

That bastard. _That flea!_

He tricked me. This is what he wanted all along, to control me! And this was the only way of doing it, by seducing me, by deceiving me. By moaning my name, looking up at me with those eyes, wanting me, _needing_ me.

I could still taste him. The shock of his skin was still buzzing on my fingertips. His smell was everywhere. I felt like throwing up.

"You… f-fucking…" I stammered, trying to calm my racing heart. He looked across the room at me, leaning weakly against the wall. His lips were swollen from kissing, and his hair was sticking slightly to his face. I watch the rise and fall of his chest, noticing how it matched my breathing as I attempted to slow it down. He smirked.

"Finally came to your sense, I see," he said, though his voice cracked slightly. I felt heat rise up to my face when his gaze took mine, and I leaned forward slightly on my hands and knees.

"Flea," I growled, stalking forward. His smirk widened, and he made no effort to move. The music from the other room was faint, and a random student stumbled in before passing out in the doorway. But my attention was glued to the flea.

"Haha, Shizu-chan. You like to play rough?"

Scoffing, I crawled within punching range, raising my fist dangerously. He remained sitting, though he lifted an arm feebly to his pocket before slipping it inside.

"Ah…" he trailed off, remembering his missing switchblade. His eyes suddenly narrowed, breath speeding up once again. I grinned, swinging my fist forward with all my might.

But he didn't move. Why didn't he move? I watched in amazement as my punch made contact. The sound of fist against flesh smashed through the room, and the chandelier tinkled softly again. I had hit him dead-on, and he barely flinched.

He sighed, head turned against the wall and my fist still on his cheek. He brought a hand up, and I frowned as it trembled slightly. He wrapped his fingers around my wrist, slowly turning his head to look at me.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya said, and his voice broke again. My eyes widened, transfixed on the emotions I was watching flicker across his face. "I knew this would happen," he whispered, "I knew it."

Confused, I tried to gather my bearings. The world was spinning again, and I refused to believe what I saw. Why would he be sad? My hand was wet, and I couldn't decide if it was blood or tears. But it was both, and I watched them run together, down my arm and soaking into my sleeve. My shirt still hung open, and his was completely gone, discarded on top of the table. The closeness between us sent shivers across my chest, and I fell sideways. My stomach clenched violently, and I leaned over as far away as possible.

I heaved up the contents of my stomach, watching as the bile soaked into the soft carpet. Izaya was still holding my wrist, and I felt his grip tighten somewhat.

"Ugh," I mumbled intelligently, wiping my mouth. I was gently pulled up, and found myself stumbling into Izaya. We tripped over the unconscious boy in the doorway (well, I tripped over the boy while Izaya stepped all over him) and slumped down a hallway. He led me slowly to a brightly lit room, and it was empty. I suddenly spotted a refrigerator in the corner.

THE KITCHEN!

I shoved him away, heading for the sink. He sighed, watching as I attempted to turn on the faucet.

But that damn faucet was dodging me. I lunged at it again, trying to get my mouth under the rushing of water. My forehead smacked the sink, the counter, and then the floor, before Izaya came over to help me.

"Here," he sighed again, finding a cup and filling it up. Not gonna lie, I was impressed. He managed to capture so much water on his first attempt, before helping me up and giving me the cup. I started to chug it, swearing it was the best thing I had ever tasted, but then Izaya stopped me.

"What the fuck!" I shouted when the cup was ripped away. I swung my arms, but Izaya ducked, and caught my balance, leaning heavily on the counter. I clutched my head and groaned, silently begging the world to stand still.

"Drink slow, or you'll throw up again," he instructed, bringing the cup slowly to my lips. I leaned forward, almost knocking it out of his hands with my teeth. "Hold still," he cursed, placing a hand on my shoulder. I tensed when his hips pushed mine back against the counter, and I gripped his sides tightly.

"What are you doing," I rumbled, pulling my head away from his.

His face looked like I had just hit him again. His eyes narrowed, but the sadness there was unmistakable. "I'm just keeping you still," he snapped, angry. "Besides, if I remember correctly, _you_ were the one that molested _me_, not the other way around."

I gaped, not sure what to say. Why was he so damn angry?

Something prodded at my mouth, and I looked down, parting my lips slightly to let in a wave of water. I swallowed, pleased that the taste of vomit was gone. Licking my lips, I moved one of my hands around his, guiding the cup back to my mouth. The skin under mine electrocuted me, and I looked up over the rim of the cup. Izaya was watching me, red eyes locked on my lips. I licked them again, slower this time, and saw his blush deepen.

Huh.

"You know, I did try to stop you," he said, catching me off guard. I tried to register what he was saying, but with our hands touching, and his hips against mine, something stirred once more in my stomach. My thoughts were too slow for his words, so I just watched him talk, sipping my water.

It was like I had a really fluffy duckling hopping around inside me, kicking me in all the right places. I licked my lips again, watching as his mouth opened slightly. The duckling nestled deeper inside me, humming in a sleepy pleasure.

"Shizu-chan, are you listening to me?" he accused, and I blinked. He sighed for the umpteenth time, raising the cup to my mouth. My hand that was around his was going numb, sending prickling pangs up my arm. I shivered, and my hold on his hip shook.

"Are you okay? Do you need to throw up again?"

Why was he so concerned? Shouldn't he be laughing at me? Or be shoving me down a staircase?

And why was it so fucking hot in here?

"Is the stove on?" I asked, and was unnerved by how deep my voice sounded. Izaya looked startled at first, averting his gaze to look around the kitchen.

"No. Shizuo… you're burning up," he looked back at me, and I nearly choked on the water. Here in the light of the kitchen, his eyes shone brightly into mine. I could see my reflection in those orbs, and felt blood creeping up my neck. His hot breath puffed against our hands around the cup, and the duckling kicked my groin.

"Oof!" I abruptly threw my hands in the air, sending the cup into the air and Izaya onto the floor.

"What the hell, you protozoan?" yelled Izaya, as the water splashed down on him. He glowered at me, hair dripping. The water droplets ran down his chest, and he shivered.

The duckling kicked again.

"F-Fuck," I cringed, turning away from Izaya. I leaned over the sink to throw up, but it never happened. I just stood there, watching the water swirl into the drain. The tingling wouldn't go away. I roared, punching the sink, and water sprayed up at my face, dowsing me in water.

That's when I heard it… an ear-splitting laughter, coming from behind me. I spun around, glaring at the raven on the floor. We were both now soaked, my shirt hanging open and him half-naked. He was giggling mirthlessly, water glimmering off his tones muscles and clinging in droplets to his hair.

I opened my mouth to reply, but at that exact moment the duckling decided to squawk. My voice let out a squeak, and my skin was burning and freezing at the same time. I had to clutch the slippery counter behind my back to keep from falling.

The laughter faded off, and Izaya was left staring at me, eyes wide and brilliant. I felt myself heat up, though any warmer and I'd combust into flames, and I hastily gripped my shirt closed.

"Shizu-chan," purred Izaya, and I gasped at the sound. He spoke again, feeding the hungry duckling inside me until it's feathers tickled against the insides of my body. "Shizu-chan, are you… turned on?"

I sputtered, blinking water out of my eyes.

"Even though you know it's me?" he continued, his face twitching slyly. The duckling began flapping its wings, and I looked down.

He was right.

Dammit, duckling! Stop trying to fly!

My blush was ravishing my skin, and I jerked to run away. My foot slipped on the tiled floor, however, and I thunderously clutched the rim of the sink, holding myself up.

Izaya chuckled again, sending tremors down my back. I glanced over, and my eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

In the downpour from the sink, Izaya was smirking viciously. He crawled toward me, body like a serpent and face like a fox. I gasped, fumbling as my hold on the sink threatened to fail.

"F-Flea," I stuttered, not able to take my eyes away. His smirk grew, and I watched warily as he slid up to look into my eyes. Involuntarily, my body turned toward him. "What do you think you're doing," I whispered, pathetically.

He grabbed my erection mercilessly, kneading it while I gasped. "Giving you what you want," he hummed, lips close to mine. My expression seemed to entertain him, as he laughed, pushing a knee between my legs.

Holy balls.

"Fuck, Izay-ah!-a," I groaned, shutting my eyes. "I don't… mmm… want this…"

"I think you do," he sang.

"Pshmm… like I don't, ah, know what I want," I mumbled, bringing my hands up to grip his shoulders.

Wait, why did that sound so familiar?

He snickered, the vibration of it going straight to my groin. It twitched against his hand, and he chuckled again when he felt it. I rested my head against his shoulder, panting heavily onto my own hand.

Ziiiiiip.

My eyes snapped open, and I quickly grabbed his wrists.

"Wait," I growled, my voice rumbling low in my chest. My head remained on his shoulder, as I couldn't find the strength to lift it up, and I stared down at my pants, now unzipped. The blue boxers poked out from the zipper, his fingers mere inches away. My knuckles were white as I held him fast, mind struggling for a sliver of sanity while the water continued to spray down my back.

I shivered.

His fingers moved forward, tugging at the elastic waistband on my boxers. My fingernails dug into his wrists, and he stopped again.

"I don't want to wait," he pressed his lips to my ear, and I shivered. My grip loosened a little, but I was still tense. He sensed this, and bit down harshly on my earlobe.

"Ahh…!" I groaned, slumping into his body. I felt his smirk against my neck, vibrating softly as he spoke again.

"I've been waiting for a while now," he said, running his fingers across my abdomen. The touch was teasing, and my body ached for more. I moaned into his shoulder, sliding my hands tantalizingly up his arms and down his sides. He shivered into the touch, and his voice was laced with something I couldn't identify. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting."

At that moment, I thought he was going to grab my length, stroke me until I couldn't breathe. My breath hitched at the thought, but the sensation never came. His fingers continued to play with my waistband, and my erection was throbbing painfully.

I breathed in, nostrils filling with Izaya's scent. My body burned with Izaya's touch. My ear was filled with Izaya's laugh. My mind melted and was replaced by Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, since the first time I saw him, _Izaya_.

"Izaya," I growled, eyes still locked on his hands. "Stop waiting."

He bit down harshly on my ear, and I yelped, not noticing my jeans sliding down my legs. He sucked the wound, and my eyes glazed over as pleasure racked by body.

But if I thought _that_ was good, it was nothing compared to what came next.

He looked at me, smirking before sliding down by body. He licked and nipped his way down to my nipples, pulling them into his mouth. His tongue swirled expertly around them, and I writhed and moaned, unable to control myself.

"Is the oven on?" I gasped, knees buckling under my weight. Izaya snorted, letting my nipple go with a pop, and slid down to the floor with me.

"You're so cute when you drink," he replied, settling himself between my legs, my pants still wrapped around my ankles. I sputtered, offended.

"If anyone's cute, it's you," I grumbled back, pulling him closer until our lips met. I fought against his tongue, sucking it into my mouth before wrestling it over to his. He moaned, clutching the fabric of my open shirt before peeling it off. I helped him, throwing it somewhere to the right and hearing it splat to the ground. We stayed connected, my hands dipping down his lower back, and he moaned again, hands played across by chest. The need for air became unavoidable, and we split apart, connected by a string of saliva.

"You make being cute sound like a bad thing," panted Izaya. I stared dumbly at the saliva between us, slowly bringing up my hand that wasn't connected to his lower back. I wiped it from my mouth before wiping it from his, and Izaya watched me curiously.

I could feel the buzz of the alcohol wearing off, but it was being replaced by something else. The duckling pecked lightly at my chest, and I grinned.

"Great kisser, too," I murmured, wrapping my legs around him and sliding him closer. His expression was unreadable for a second, before he lowered his head and looked up at me through his bangs.

How had I never noticed how _fucking hot_ he was?

With that thought it my mind, he wriggled down my hips, careful not to touch my erection. My hands slid from his back to his hair, and I tugged sharply when he blew on my naval.

"Nngh..! Iz-Izaya," I struggled to keep my wits when he lowered my boxers, sucking harshly on a spot just above my arousal. I squirmed, shocked at how much pleasure he was giving me. But it wasn't enough.

He chuckled when I yanked on his hair. "Okay, okay," he chimed, pulling my boxers off completely. "Wow, Shizu-chan. I don't know if this will fit in my mouth~!"

I balked, my vision spotted with stars. His… his _mouth_? My stomach coiled at the image, and my hips thrust up before he even made contact. He hands held me down on either side, and I held in a whine. He was going to… _oh god_.

With his hands gripping my hips, he slowly licked the underside of my length from the base up. He stopped just before the head, making his way back down. I banged the back of my head on the side of the counter, squeezing my eyes shut. I hastily kicked off my shoes and my pants completely, the heat in the room too much for me. My fingers trembled in his hair, and my legs twitching and bending. He remained kneeling between my feet, and moaned loudly as he took on of my balls into his mouth and sucked.

I shuddered when he licked the head, finally engulfing my length in his mouth. "Izaya," I breathed, looking down. He tongued my slit, and I gasped, watching as one of his hands left his hips and began unzipping his own pants. He mewled when he slipped his hand into his boxers, stroking his hard-on in time with his sucks. His face was flushed, and his mouth left my cock for a moment, panting as he stroked himself inside his pants. He cracked open an eye, meeting mine, and I nearly died.

"Fuck," I growled, yanking his hand away from his own member.

"Ngahh! Shizu-chan, what-?" he huffed, looking like he might cry. I scrambled up, slipping due to the water on the floor, the alcohol left in my system, and the boxers around my feet. I pulled them to my hips, though I had trouble getting them over my arousal, and yanked Izaya to his feet as well. His pants hung dangerously low on his hips, and I almost attacked him right there and then. But I restrained myself, barely, and slung him over my shoulder. He yelped indignantly, and I carried him out into the hallway, past the first room, past the dining room, and up the stairs. People stared at us, and there were plenty of screams. Some belonged to people thinking I was going to kill him, but most knew exactly what was happening.

But hell if I cared.

While hundreds of inebriated eyes were glued to us, I stumbled up the stairs, breaking apart couples groping each other. I felt Izaya's length stir, and I smirked.

"Martymachlia?" I inquired, moving my hand a little lower on his back.

"Shut up," he growled, burying his face in my back. Someone squealed our names, and his cock twitched again. "And since when do you know such big words?"

My grin widened, and I made it to the top of the stairs. My head was definitely clearing up now, and I walked boldly into the nearest door, interrupting two people devouring each other on the bed.

Izaya peeked out from behind me, spying the couple on the bed. I turned around slowly to find another room, but Izaya's voice stopped me.

"Hey! You two!" he shouted, and they flew apart. Looking over my shoulder, I realized it was the blondie and her geek. They looked mortified, and I was about to apologize, when Izaya continued:

"We would greatly appreciate it if you would pack up your things and go," Izaya said sweetly, managing to act cool while hanging upside-down and half-naked. The girl gaped, but the geek didn't hesitate, bolting out of the room.

"What the hell," blondie said, her face the epitome of disgust.

"Hmm, it seems the boy forgot to take his trash with him," Izaya mused loudly, and I realized he was talking to me. "Shizu'chan," he added, "would you mind cleaning this mess up?"

I turned around, disbelieving, and the girl squeaked. She ran around us and slammed the door before I could say anything,

"Flea," I rumbled threateningly, throwing him onto the bed. He landed gracefully, despite the amount of force I put into the throw, and pouted up at me.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" he asked, situating himself across the pillows. I watched as his body twisted, his pants now hanging so low I was surprised they were still on. "Besides," he continued, spreading his legs and throwing his arms over his face, "this is much better than those cold kitchen tiles. But I'm still so wet~!"

Any self-resolve I had left was crushed into the muddy mess my brain had become. I pounced, crawling between his legs and latching myself to his neck. He groaned, eagerly pulling my hair while I worked on his pants.

"I think you're disappointed, since there won't be anyone here to watch us," I whispered gruffly, nipping along his jaw and toward his mouth. He purred.

"Don't worry, these walls are paper thin," he breathed, my lips hovering just above his flashing teeth, "and I'm loud~"

"Ha."

I love high school parties.

* * *

><p>"Think we should wake them up?"<p>

"Yeah, but I don't want to."

"Well I'm not gonna do it!"

It was the morning after, and the house was trashed. The owners were supposed to be home any moment, and Shinra and Kadota stood over the bed, discussing its occupants.

"Alright, new plan," Shinra said, clapping his hands together. "Let's wake up Izaya first, get him out of the house, and then wake up Shizuo."

"Right," nodded Kadota, bracing himself before interfering with the awkward situation. Shizuo and Izaya were currently hidden under the sheets, but the tops of their heads were poking out, extremely close together. Shinra slid the sheets down a bit, flushing when he saw Shizuo's arms wrapped tightly around Izaya. The raven was curled up on top of Shizuo, his head tucked comfortably in the crook of his neck.

Kadota got a hold of Izaya's shoulders and pulled, freezing when Shizuo snored loudly. Izaya giggled in his sleep, snuggling even closer to the blonde.

Shinra frowned. He tried prying Shizuo's arms off of Izaya, but they tightened, and he growled menacingly in his sleep. Shinra backed off, going around to where Kadota was pulling at Izaya. They managed to get an inch or so between the two, but then Izaya whimpered, trying to grab a hold of Shizuo. Shizuo seemed to unconsciously respond, snarling and pulling Izaya close. They rolled over so that they were now spooning, Shizuo nuzzling his nose into Izaya's hair and murmuring into his ear. Izaya shivered, face going lax.

Kadota and Shinra paused.

"They'll be fine," Shinra decided, looking to Kadota for support.

Kadota nodded distractedly, and the two walked stiffly from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
>LONGEST. ONESHOT. EVER.<br>Hope you liked it! Sorry it was so long, I kind of drag things out when I write :/.  
><strong>Love, CircusRunaway<strong>


End file.
